Gazing Through The Other Side
by pandalatte
Summary: !Discontinued! Seriously, what's the point of being given a new life if Death is just going to mess with me by trying to kill me each time I so much as take one step out of my own village? (Itaku x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tea Party With Death

* * *

'Huh...? Where am I...?'

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away my sleepiness. I turned my head from side to side, perhaps to adjust my pillow. I raised my hand my sheets, but then I realized that nothing was there.

I bolted up, alarmed. I looked around and rubbed my eyes, only to find out that I was no longer in my room. No, rather I was stuck in this place.

"Where is this?" I asked myself.

It was as if I was stuck in an eternal void. Around me, colors danced and warm rays of light flickered. But there was nothing else here aside from me. I was the only living creature- no, I was the only creature in that void. There was nothing else.

I looked down at my feet and realized that I had been floating. Instead of finding a bed or a floor, I found myself casually floating above ground. Actually, there was no ground. It was as if this room overlapped all corners and ending. There was no beginning, there was no end.

I looked at my hands, opening and closing them, inspecting it in case something weird had happened to me. Once I looked at my hands, I noticed that I wasn't wearing my duck pajamas. Instead, I was wearing a single black robe over... hold on, I feel a breeze down there...

I blushed in embarrassment before looking down, making sure someone wasn't below me.

A crooked and irritated smile made its way on my face.

"Who the hell is the perv who undressed me and forgot to give me my underwear?!" I cried out loud, my face still red.

"**I'm surprised you still act as if nothing had happened."**

I stopped caring over the fact I had no underwear after hearing someone speak.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a woman. As if there was a solid floor beneath her, she was in a proper sitting position. Her hair was dark black and her skin pale. She wore a black Japanese kimono decorated with floral print. Her eyes were closed so I wondered what color they were.

As if reading my mind, she slowly opened her eyes. I gasped. It was as if I was looking through a kaleidoscope. Her eyes were beautiful, constantly changing its color from silver, to brown, to red, to blue.

"**You have caused a great deal of trouble."**

Only when she spoke to me did I snap out of my daze.

"… I swear whatever you accuse me of doing, it was not my fault."

The beautiful lady gave me an unimpressed look.

"At least... not on purpose." I protested, continuing to defend myself.

She covered her mouth with her sleeved hand. Her body was shaking, and I was worried she was having a seizure. But then I realized she was laughing.

I scratched my head and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Was it something I said?" I wondered out loud.

"**You're a weird human.'"**the woman said as she finally calmed down.

I gave her a look that says 'you-are-way-weirder', but instead of getting mad, she made a shooing motion with her hand, as if she was swatting away a fly with as little effort as possible.

"**But let us be more serious and frank with each other here." **the woman said as she composed herself.

"Fine. First of all, do you have any extra underwear with you?" I asked, my face showing no signs of embarrassment. "It's a bit cold down there, and I really don't like it."

Alright, was it just me, or did I just see a huge drop of sweat roll down the side of her head?

"**There are no material possessions in this plane.' **the lady said. **'In fact, I'm surprised you haven't figured out where you are yet."**

I gave her a quizzical look. I closed my eyes and thought; what's the last thing I did?

My eyes snapped open as I heard of a sound of a car colliding with another object. I looked to my left and found that a small space in the void had turned itself something similar to a gigantic movie screen.

In the screen, a teenage girl had just been hit by a huge bus. I tried to look closer and saw someone trying to shake her awake.

My eyes widened. "That's-"

"**You."**

I looked at the lady. She sigh sadly and waved her hand. The screen brightened a bit, and I was able to make out my face as the teenage girl who had just been hit by the bus. I blanched at how much blood gushed out of a wound from my forehead and how hard my friend was crying.

She waved her hand again and sigh.

"**You weren't supposed to die so soon." **she said. "**You were supposed to avoid that bus and die peacefully after marrying a man and having two children."**

I looked at her weirdly. "You sound as if you're god or something."

She laughed. "**Dear me, I'm the Death Goddess."**

"… come again?"

I stared at her incredulously. Her? A god? And wait, if she's the death goddess, then that must mean-

"**Yes. You're dead." **she said, smiling.

"Don't say it so casually!" I said. "And don't smile either!"

**'"Seeing the souls of the dead, I'm amused that your reaction differs to most." **she said. "**Most would be begging to come back to life again while others would deny the truth."**

"No use denying the truth here in the first place." I said. "I mean, I just saw myself die in that screen. So? What now?"

The goddess waved her hand and instantly a tea set complete with sweet biscuits appeared.

"**Tea."**

I stared at her.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

She nodded and poured some tea on a cup before handing it to me. I took it in my hands and felt a bit better. It's almost like I haven't felt warmth for a very long time.

"**You're stuck in the void between life and death, or the bridge that connects both the living and the dead." **the goddess said as she offered me a sugared biscuit. "**Only here can you still feel both 'alive' yet feel 'dead'. Do you understand?"**

I raised my eyebrow. "Now that you mention it, I feel like my body is empty. It's almost as if my existence is wasting away, like I'm slowly dying painlessly. But..."

I took a sip from the tea, which was surprisingly warm and delicious.

"I still have my senses so... I guess it's pretty weird."

I looked up from my tea cup. "And hey, you said I wasn't supposed to die! So what do I do now?"

The goddess wrapped her fingers around her chin and hummed.

"**I could bring you back to life." **she said.

I spewed out my tea. "Holy- you can just do that?!"

She nodded. **"But since you're already considered dead in your world, I can't bring you back there."**

"Uh... can you elaborate please?" I asked, my head spinning slightly.

The goddess smiled.

"**There are many different worlds, but me and Life still keep the balance over them. For example; the world you used to live in is World A. Since you died in World A, it's impossible for you to come back there because of the law."**

"Law?" I interrupted, curious.

"**The dead cannot come back to life." **the goddess said, her face growing serious. **"No one must bend these rules, that is what my role is for. But here you are, someone who isn't supposed to die, talking with Death. The only thing I can compensate for this is to give you another life in another world."**

I scratched my cheek. "Well, what world?"

"**Actually, as I said, there are millions of worlds." **the goddess said. She looked a bit irritated over this fact. **"Your world, World A, created so many dimensions or layers to create another world that it's hard to keep count. Simple things such as fantasy books, mangas, or even plays are already a separate world from World A."**

"And you're still in charge of all the deaths that tragically occur in each world?!" I asked, gobsmacked. "Holy cow, that's like equal to the number of stars in this universe!"

The goddess nodded gravely. **"Which is why I only have ****ten more minutes to speak with you." **she placed her tea cup on a table and waved her hand again. Both the table and the biscuit half-way in my mouth disappeared and I pouted in disappointment.

"So, what I'm supposed to go through is something similar to reincarnation right?" I asked.

The goddess nodded.

"**Ahh, but what world would accept a fully grown teenage human so instantly without getting suspicious?" **she said. Then she snapped her eyes to the right and waved her hand.

Insantly, another small screen appeared in the void. A man with dual colored hair was fighting against some sort of demonic creature. His sword gutted its head and blood spewed out, along with some Japanese kanji words.

I noticed that the man had silver colored hair on top and black hair on the bottom. His eyes were piercing red. But what caught my eye was the fact that he was severely injured and that he was wearing a tattered kimono.

"W-woah." I stuttered out.

"**He's pretty stubborn." **the goddess mused thoughtfully. **"He should have died a few seconds ago, and yet he cheated death. Men." **

I looked at her weirdly.

"Who is that guy anyways?" I asked.

"**He's from a world where ayakashi, or demons as modern people call it, co-exist with humans in the modern era. He is called the grandson of Nurarihyon, the Supreme Commander of ayakashi and the Lord of Pandemonium." **The goddess explained. Then her eyes widened in realization before she snapped her fingers.

"**Yes! Now I got it!" **she said out loud.

I raised my eyebrow. "Got what?"

"**A place where I could sent you!"**

I looked at the screen where the silver haired man was engaged in a fight against some woman who had tails attacking him and I knew that this was going to be a bad idea.

"Oh no. No no no! You are not sending me there!" I protested.

"**Well, if there is any other world you would prefer-"**

"How about less violence, more smiles?" I asked meekly as the screen showed a footage of the guy being stabbed in the lower abdomen by a spear. "Ouch- that has got to hurt."

"**All worlds have violence. I mean, your world had two World wars." **the goddess deadpanned.

I blanched.

"**So it's decided!" **she clapped her hands.

"Nothing is decided!" I cried out. "Damn it woman, don't decide my fate so easily!"

"**I can give you the privilege of your name and appearance, but as for what type of species you'll be, where I place you, and what will happen to you will be my decision. Don't forget I'm still a goddess." **when she said the last part, her face was seriously scary that I think it was a good thing I wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Right." I said. I turned to the screen where the red eyed man was this time fighting a man with golden hair and gold eyes. He was naked, but he was really, really fit. Like, ten pack. Woah mama.

"Ria." I said. "I always liked that name, and since I have the chance to choose myself, I'd stick with that."

"**I'm planning on making you a Kitsune yokai instead of a regular human." **the goddess said. **"It would be boring for you to go through another 12 years of school then resume your life like a normal mortal. Way to boring."**

I looked at her nervously. "Well, that is the way I want to live my life though..."

"And why a kitsune? That means... uh, a fox demon right?" I asked.

"**In that world, you'll be excused as a reincarnating yokai. Maybe not similar to Hagoromo-Gitsune but-"**

"Pfft- Hag-O-grandma?"

The goddess rolled her eyes. **"Hagoromo Gitsune is a reincarnating yokai who possesses human children and waits for their darkness to reach its peak. Afterward, she'll let the child grow into an adult and rule. Kitsune yokai are also reincarnating yokai, but only Hagoromo Gitsune is capable of possessing and manipulating humans to her will."**

"And uh, I won't look like a bastardized version of a fox, right?"

The goddess shook her head. **"****You might have a tail though, because each time a kitsune reincarnates, a tail appears." **

I shrugged. "Ah well, a tail won't be that bad."

"**Great! Now, here we go~"**

"Wait!" I cried, raising my hands. "Right now?!"

The goddess nodded and snapped her fingers.

"**A fox kitsune named Ria who has been reincarnated once from the death of a human! By the way, you're not allowed to tell anyone about my existence or the fact that I exist, okay? Okay!"**

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

But the damn goddess didn't listen to me and the next thing I knew, a large black hole appeared below me and sucked me inside, taking me into the darkness.

* * *

[A/N:] Hi guys! Don't throw pitch forks at me please for publishing another story. w"

This fanfic will take place after the battle in Kyoto, so don't get your hopes up. Although I will include the final battle (which btw was only seen in the manga [you guys should read the manga])

Review ducklings~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I felt my consciousness slowly wake me up, but my eyes refused to open.

I turned to my right and tried to move into a more comfortable sleeping position before the scent of fresh grass filled my nose. I hummed in confusion, my mind only half-awake. Sleeping with a weird scent around me wasn't going to help me at all, so I decided to open my eyes and wake up.

At first, my eyesight was blurry. But then it started to clear up. Once it did, I found myself surrounded by a lush green forest, with only gigantic trees and bushes as company.

Sensing the change in environment, I bolted up from my sleeping position and blinked rapidly. I even rubbed my eyes a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming or even hallucinating.

I placed my palms flat on the grassy ground, feeling the dirt underneath my palms. I took a blade of grass between my fingers and tinkered with it before letting it fall down.

I stood up from my place and looked around me. Suddenly, memories of my lovely tea party with the goddess of death flashed through my mind, reminding me of the supposedly 'favor' she gave me; this extra life of mine.

I was about to walk around before something soft and fluffy collided against my face. I spat it out instinctively and swatted it away and looked forward...

… only to find a tail.

I squealed in alarm before falling back on my bottom. I rubbed my bottom in pain before noticing something attached to it.

I held it and followed it before discovering that the tail was connected to my backside.

And not just one tail.

Six tails.

SIX. HUGE. BUSHY. TAILS.

ALL STUCK TO MY BACKSIDE.

It took me a few moments to process in my brain before I launched myself into a full-blown freak out session.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" I cried out loud, my hands stuck at the sides of my head.

As if sensing my confusion and rage, my tails suddenly stuck up and started waving about. The reaction scared me and I tried patting my tails as fast as I could, but one of them smacked me square in the face, knocking me once again on my bottom.

"Oww..." I murmured before staring at the tails behind me. I grabbed one of them and stared at it as if I was expecting it to burst into flames or perhaps start changing color.

I mean, was it normal to wake up in the middle of nowhere with 6 tails stuck to your backside?

Whether or not the Death goddess exists or not, this was beyond the realm of possibilities and the area of acceptable.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, staring at my tails, but I do know it was long enough for someone to spot me.

"Oi! You!"

Instantly, my mind blanked and I squeaked in fright. I turned around to the source of the voice and saw nothing.

Well, until I looked up.

There was a teenage man looking down at me from his place high up in a tree branch. He had a red bandanna and almond shaped brown eyes. He had some sort of wooden wheel attached to his back and I faintly made out three sickles being held in it. His lips was in a frown and the way he looked at me was as if he was trying to figure out what kind of creature I was.

Sorry man. I'm currently trying to figure THAT out myself.

"U-uh..."

The guy narrowed his eyes at me and jumped down. In a flash, he landed gracefully on the ground and stood up. When he started walking towards me, I was starting to fear for my life. I mean, those sickles looked very, VERY sharp to me.

"Who are you?" he demanded as soon as he was in front of me. He crossed hi arms and scowled, expecting me to answer.

"R-ria." I stuttered out. I was eyeing his sickles warily and took a small step backwards.

He took a step forward.

"What are you doing here?"

'Surviving and trying to figure out what a goddess has done to my body.' I snorted inwardly. But seeing how serious and sensing how intimidating he was, I decided that a snarky reply would not result to a better outcome to this situation.

"Someone captured me."

Luckily, I was a pathological liar who had serious issues before moving on to my next world. Ha!

"And why should I believe you?"

Alright, maybe my skills were a bit rusty.

"You have the upperhand." I said, swallowing my fear and replacing it with a mask of bravery. "I don't even know where this place is."

He raised his eyebrow and looked at the ground. His face turned blank.

"Nice try acting cool and all, but I can clearly see your knees shaking." he stated.

"Oh shut up!" I cried. "Who wouldn't be afraid of some weirdo suddenly appeared in front of you?!"

I saw a tick mark appear on his forehead. Oopsie?

"Me a weirdo? You're the one who has six tails!"

It took me a few seconds to process what he just said before dropping my head low and sulking.

"Don't remind me..." I grumbled.

He looked at me for a few moments before turning his back on me. When he started walking away, I looked up and inwardly started to freak.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" I asked.

He paused in his steps before glancing at me.

"Follow me." he said before leaping high up in the one of the tree branches and running above me.

"Hold up!" I cried in protest as he started gaining speed. I ran as fast as I could but only stayed on the ground.

* * *

. . .

* * *

About half an hour later, we arrived at wherever this weirdo was planning on taking me.

The man turned to me and gave me an irritated look. "What kind of yokai are you? You can't even keep up with me and I wasn't even running half as fast as I could."

I twitched. "Well, excuse me for having six troublesome not to mention heavy as hell tails holding me back."

He clicked his tongue and walked, motioning me to follow him. As if his irritation was contagious, I glared daggers at him, silently hoping he'll catch fire.

We entered a small Japanese mansion. As we passed by the entrance and took off our shoes, I noticed other yokai buzzing around and just enjoying the day. Some were chatting with others while I caught some older looking yokai drinking beer. They looked so carefree and happy that I wouldn't be surprised that a rainbow could probably pop out of their heads.

"Itaku?"

I turned to the side and saw another yokai approach us. Actually, at first glance, I would've easily mistaken this person to be a human because of how he didn't have any yokai-like appearances. Also, I secretly thought that he was a girl because of the length of his hair.

"Awashima. What do you want?" the man in front of me asked. Ah, so his name was Itaku.

Awashima looked at me and jerked a thumb at my direction.

"Who's she? A girlfriend?" he asked bluntly.

Itaku did a double-take and glared comically at Awashima.

"No you idiot!" he cried before regaining his composure. "She's the unknown source of Fear that entered the village."

"Hehh..." Awashima murmured. He looked at me before suddenly bursting in my private space and staring at my face closely, inspecting me like I was some sort of alien from another universe.

Though if I described myself in that term, it wouldn't be so far off from who I really was.

His gaze then went to my tails. Suddenly he was behind me and poking them and playing with them.

I flushed because my tails were highly sensitive and hurriedly took the one Awashima was playing with in my hand.

"Quit it!" I hissed.

"Ah, so they're sensitive." Awashima said. He then grinned and looked at me evenly. "Your Fear keeps on seeping out of you, so I suggest you try and learn how to control it more. Keep on letting it flow freely around you like that and it's as if you're trying to alert other yokai around that you're here."

We walked down a hallway and some yokai were starting to take notice of us. I saw weird looks sent my way and chilling glares, to which I can freely admit that I wasn't used to at all.

"Hide your tails."

I looked forward. The man didn't spare me a single glance, but he was talking to me.

"How do I do that?" I grumbled, mostly talking to myself than to him.

Apparently he had good hearing because he caught that and gave me yet another look of disbelief. He shook his head and continued forward, choosing to ignore me.

Finally, we reached a room. He stood outside and muttered a greeting.

"Come inside."

He opened the sliding door and gestured me to enter first. Hesitantly, I stepped inside the room and looked around it.

In front of me, three yokai were sitting cross-legged. The one in the middle had a very, very large head for his body. His expression said that he was very tired and there were a lot of eye crusts forming on his eyelids.

"Akagappa-sama." Itaku said as he sat down on his legs.

Seeing that Itaku respected the three elders in front of us, I also sat down on my legs. Well, I tried. It was a bit difficult because of my tail but I endured it.

"Hmmm." The middle elder hummed. "Who are you?"

My tails straightened slightly in fright and surprise but I regained my composure quickly.

"My name is Ria. I-I uh, I'm a kitsune yokai." I said, my voice shaking slightly at the end of the sentence.

"I can see that." Akagappa said. He placed his hand under his chin and stared at me analytically. His expression remained indifferent, but the way he looked at me was starting to creep me out.

I didn't notice that my tails were reacting to my emotions until I heard Itaku hiss under his breath.

"Oi, keep your tails in control you idiot."

I looked at him and gave him an irritated look.

"Shut up! I can't control them!"

A tick mark appeared on his face. "What kind of yokai are you?!"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, you moron!"

"Both of you."

Both me and Itaku froze and regained our composure. A blush of embarrassment made its way on my face as Akagappa hummed.

"… Well we can't do anything about it." Akagappa said. "Looks like you're stuck here in Tono. That is, unless of course, you can try and get out."

"Oh… wait, try?" I repeated. "Are you saying I can't get out of this place even if I wanted to?"

Akagappa nodded. "I don't know where you come from, but here in Tono, if you are going to survive, you'll at least need to know how to severe the Village's Fear. Since now you can't do that… you'll stay here for the rest of your life and eventually die."

I paled.

Akagappa continued. "Although… I'm curious. How did you arrive in Tono? Only few yokai could locate this place and even fewer would dare enter."

His gaze sharpened and I felt the tension in the air increase. It suddenly became harder to breathe and I could feel everybody's gaze land on me.

I swallowed the lump on my throat. The pressure was too much for me. But I already knew what type of place I had just landed in. It was a place where the strongest are praised and where the weak are looked down upon. And I knew what category a yokai like me fit into.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up in the middle of this place. I wasn't even aware of the fact this place existed until recently." I managed to say.

The yokai sitting to Akagappa's right narrowed his eyes.

"And why should we believe you? You could be another one of those stupid Kyoto yokai, possibly spying on us and trying once more to grab powerful yokai from our family and hoard them as your slaves again." He accused.

I blinked owlishly. "Kyoto yokai?"

"Enough." Akagappa said. "And the problem with the Kyoto yokai has been long dealt with, thanks to Nurarihyon's grandson. Hagoromo Gitsune is no more, and without her, the Kyoto yokai wouldn't dare make a move."

"But that's the point. Since Hagoromo Gitsune is gone, wouldn't they look for a new leader?" the yokai beside Akagappa said.

I was starting to get annoyed with him. My tails were shaking slightly in agitation but I tried my best to keep them in control.

"That is impossible. They would follow no one but Hagoromo Gitsune." Itaku said. "I have witnessed first-hand. Only few left when she died, and even still they took her body with them, in hopes of her reincarnating into that very same body again."

Akagappa hummed again and looked at me. My palms were sweaty and I was very fidgety under his gaze. Who was Hagoromo Gitsune? Another yokai?

The situation was so overwhelming that I was surprised I haven't fainted yet. I was weak, yes, but I willed myself not to break.

"You." Akagappa said.

"Y-yes?" I muttered. I mentally smacked myself for sounding so timid and weak.

"You will stay here. Since you are here in Tono, this makes you one of our own." He said.

"Hahh?! Akagappa-sama?!" the yokai beside Akagappa said.

"There is no problem. We had Nurarihyon's grandson here once, and that was only because of his personal request." Akagappa said.

"But do not get the wrong idea. You are not welcomed here. You are going to be watched personally. Until we can determine where exactly your loyalties are, you will not be leaving this place anytime soon." Akagappa finished, his eyes boring holes into my very being.

I gulped and nodded.

"U-understood." I said, trying to get the stutter out of my voice.

Akaggapa turned to Itaku, who was sitting beside me.

"Itaku, you will oversee her training. Tono does not accept weak yokai, and even if she will be kept under surveillance, I would rather she become a worthy yokai before she leaves this place. If she were to die the very second she steps out of this place, it will taint our name." Akagappa ordered.

Itaku stiffened and looked irritated at the fact that I would be stuck with him from now on, but he nodded his head and bowed slightly.

"Yes Akagappa-sama." He said.

"Good. You may go." Akagappa said as he waved his hand.

I slowly stood up from my place, my knees buckling slightly. Only then did I notice how long I was sitting and how numb my legs were. It was difficult walking properly and straight after having exactly no feeling in my legs at all, but I didn't want to show any more weakness towards Akagappa. I had a feeling he wouldn't care if I died during my 'training' or if I died inside Tono.

As soon as we stepped out of the room, Itaku closed the door. I inhaled some air loudly and placed my hand on the opposite side of wall, gasping for air. I felt as if air was a blessing; I couldn't stop gasping.

Itaku scoffed. "You must be the weakest yokai I have ever met."

I twitched and glared at Itaku, but had no power to retort. He noticed this and shook his head before walking down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I asked once I felt better.

Itaku stopped and turned to me.

"I don't know what Akagappa-sama is thinking, but I will respect his orders and his wishes." Itaku said. "And I do understand where he is coming from."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"We Tono Yokai take pride in ourselves. We are mercenaries and exchange no loyalty cups or sakazuki with anyone. Our loyalties lie only in Tono and Tono alone. If, by any chance, a yokai leaves our village and is killed instantly, that would just taint our name. We are strong yokai who do not bend to anyone's will." Itaku said.

"You, on the other hand, are a complete opposite. You are weak, can barely control your Fear, and can't even defend yourself. If you were to leave this place in that state, you would only bring shame on us. And if there is one thing I hate more than anything, it is me and my people being looked down on." Itaku continued. He walked towards me and stood in front of me. He was only a few inches taller than me, but I felt so small and insignificant compared to him.

His eyes narrowed. "Don't get the wrong idea. We are only training you because you are now inside our village. And inside our village, there is not supposed to be a single yokai who is incapable of defending themselves."

He then leaned away, crossing his arms.

"I'm only training you because you're a pitiful yokai in my eyes. And unless you want to be weak forever and die here, I suggest you suck it up. You're now a part of Tono Village, whether you like it… or not."

Once he finished, he continued walking down the hallway. I could only stare silently, my eyes wide as I tried processing the information he had just given me.

This place was… merciless. I should've been lucky they let me live. But the fact that they only let me live because it was a necessity felt as if they had stabbed a number of knives in my chest. Especially hearing it from Itaku.

I looked down at my hands and saw myself shaking.

'_Shaking… I must be really weak, huh…' _I chided myself as I fisted my hands. I then shook my head and slapped my cheeks. I closed my eyes for a few moments, relishing the stinging pain on my cheeks before opening them again and looking up.

"Oi Itaku!" I called.

Itaku turned to me and gave me an irritable look.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You're right. Right now, I'm weak. I can't defend myself. If I were to go against someone like you, I would die in an instant." I admitted.

"But what I'll change. I'll become stronger. I'll train and become stronger than you! In a way, I'm like you. I hate being looked down upon, and I hate being called weak!" I said, my face determined and angered.

I then pointed my finger at him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Just you watch, you annoying bastard! I'll definitely become strong, stronger than you possibly. I won't let you see me as some weak girl forever. I'll change the way you look at me, you'll see!"

Itaku stared at me. I didn't feel intimidated anymore. I turned my shock and my fear into anger and determination. I died once already, and now I have another chance to live again. Like Hell I'll let myself be weak like this in my second life.

Surprisingly, Itaku smirked.

"That's good to hear. You're now starting to think more like a Tono yokai should." He said.

I smirked back at him.

"Bring it on." I challenged.

* * *

**[A/N:] Okay, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! ; n ; My classes were hectic and I had my final exams coming up, so I had no time to think about this story at all. Plus I had writer's block so it was frustrating!**

**But now that school is over, I should be able to write a couple of chapters. Although I will be in the process of moving to another school, so it might take a long time too… Sorry guys! Please bear with me! ; w ;**

**Anyways, see you guys later~ o w o)/**


End file.
